


Be The Hero

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Firefly-Serenity fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

**Bunny/[Challenge 6439](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-6439)**

**[](http://www.tthfanfic.org/Challenge-6439) ** _Dawn dresses to impress Xander that fateful Halloween night. Tagging along with her sister to the costume shop, Dawn is quickly forgotten for (in Dawn's opinion) a monstrosity of epic poofy proportions. Browsing the aisles by herself she finds the perfect costume._

_In the mind of young Dawn, Xander must only like Buffy because she's strong, a hero, right? So what better costume to finally catch his attention than a powerful girl from the future?_

_Sadly, the costume information card said nothing about the state of River Tam's mind or the horrors she has witnessed._

_I'm a Rayne fan, big time, so if you want to make this a pairing later on or make Dawn older I'd love it if the male part of the equation dressed as Jayne. It would be even juicier if Xander's so called 'soldier' was really a mercenary from the future called Jayne. :) He just needed a gun, right? Vera, anyone?_

_  
_


End file.
